


A Performance to Remember

by 7_27_1978



Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: After watching Dorothea perform as part of a Plegian themed festival, Robin finds himself being treated to a much more intimate performance.
Relationships: M!Robin/Dorothea
Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863952
Kudos: 18





	A Performance to Remember

Plegia has come to Askr! Well, sort of.

Some weeks ago Robin had found himself in a conversation with… Robin. His female counterpart from an alternate timeline, that is. The existence of another self is something that Robin had struggled to comprehend when he’d first met her in Askr, but over the years the pair of them became thick as thieves. They were, after all, the same person. That meant that they often found themselves talking with one another. Whether it be bouncing ideas off the other, discussing battle strategies, or simply venting, there was never any shortage of topics for the duo.

It was during one of these conversations that the topic of Plegia came up. They had been discussing the various lands that heroes amongst the Order hailed from, when the conversation eventually came to the lands of their own world. The pair lamented their shared amnesia, unable to recall anything of their life in Plegia. It was then they decided to seek out their fellow countrymen and learn of their origins.

It was meant to be a simple gathering of the few Plegians in the order; The Robins, Tharja, Aversa, Henry, and Mustafa would have a nice quiet get together and discuss their shared heritage. More of a learning opportunity than anything else. Then, in the spirit of learning, one of the Robins had suggested trying to cook up some traditional Plegian food.

Oh, how it spiraled from there.

None of the Plegians were particularly good cooks themselves, so they enlisted the help of various skilled chefs amongst the Order itself. The dishes quickly became popular amongst the other heroes, and a new idea was formed; There’d be a Plegian cuisine appreciation day in the Order’s mess hall.

It didn’t stop there.

Once word got out there was to be an event, someone had the idea of whipping up Plegian outfits for the Order, and expanding the event past just food. No one was quite sure who suggested it first, but the idea spread like wildfire.

Now that there were outfits and food, there  _ must  _ be entertainment, some unknown force had apparently decided on. Before anyone knew it, the various performers of the order were training in Plegian dance to put on a show for the event. Over the course of just a few days, the few Plegians in the order watched their small get together evolve into a fully fledged festival, celebrating many aspects of their culture.

They certainly weren’t complaining.

Quickly enough, the big day came. The halls of the Order’s castle were decorated with Plegian banners. Heroes ate Plegian food and made merry with one another. Everyone showed off a variety of Plegia themed outfits, many custom tailored to each hero's liking. Then, as the sun lowered in the sky, it was time to gather in the castle auditorium, for the celebrations grand finale was about to begin.

It’s here Robin finds himself sitting amongst a crowd buzzing with excitement. He looks around, absorbing the excited energy of the crowd. Almost everyone is wearing clothes based off his homeland, and Robin himself is no exception. His own outfit is somewhat similar to his usual attire, but with some additional Plegian flair. His boots and pants remain the same, only darker in shade, while the larger differences are present above the waist. His shirt is swapped out for the dark mesh that’s so common amongst Plegian fashion. In addition, he is wearing a new coat similar in design to his tacticians cloak, but shorter in length. It halts in length just above his stomach, while also sporting short sleeves. It’s sleeker, more revealing design allows it to show off more of the black mesh underneath. The material fits him snugly, wrapped tightly around his torso and all the way down his arms. It fits quite comfortably and, right now, is helping him keep cool in the crowded auditorium hall.

The excitement from the crowd is palpable as the lights dim, signaling the show's imminent start. The auditorium falls silent as the curtains rise and the stage lights up. Upon it stand performers from various worlds, all donning Plegian attire. To one side, Olivia and Ninian. To the other, Azura and Tethys. In the middle, Lene and Dorothea. 

As the curtains reach the end of their rise, the dancers begin the show, drawing a round of applause and cheers from the crowd. As Dorothea fills the hall with her heavenly voice, the other dancers flank around her, swaying their bodies in practiced, sensual movements. Their hips shake, their stomachs undulate, their arms sway above their heads as they spin. The dancers move in unison, captivating the crowd as they circle around the stage. 

Though Dorothea does not roam the stage as her compatriots do, and her dance is less complex as she focuses on singing, Robin finds himself captivated by her alone. Her beauty is on full display in her current outfit. The colors are striking, bold reds and black, accentuated with gold. Like the garb of the others on stage, the outfit is rather revealing, even more so than most Plegian clothing. Whatever little is covered is covered by form-fitting material. It puts her curves on full display, leaving little to the imagination..

As the show goes on, Robin almost feels as if the rest of the stage falls away. He finds himself unable to look away from Dorothea, unable to hear anything beyond her captivating voice. As the performance crescendos to a climax, he swears Dorothea looks right at him. Just for an instant, but the feeling passes so quickly it almost doesn’t register in his mind. It must’ve just been his imagination. With so many people in the auditorium, there’s almost no way she matched his gaze on purpose.

He’s brought back down to earth at the sound of raucous applause as the dancers flourish, signaling the end of the performance. He too, joins in the standing ovation as the performers take their bows, and the curtains fall back down to the stage. Once the cheering begins to die down, he works his way through the crowd, heading backstage, intending to thank Olivia and the others personally. 

Once he arrives he sees heroes from other worlds congratulating some of the performers. He sees Corrin gushing to Azura about her dance towards one side of the stage, and he spots Tethys and Gerik talking on the other side. He finds Olivia on the edge of the crowd, where she’s watching her fellow dancers chat with their compatriots.

“Olivia!” He pulls her attention away from the crowd as he approaches. “That was incredible!”

A modest blush spreads on her face as she breaks into a smile. “Oh, thank you. But I was just back up. The others were the real starts, especially Dorothea! Her voice truly carried us tonight.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Olivia,” Robin places a hand on Olivia’s shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “You were great tonight!” Her blush deepens ever so slightly at the compliment, as well as the physical contact, but she makes no move to stop him.

“Do I hear someone talking about me?” Robin and Olivia both turn to see Dorothea approaching, a wide grin on her face.

“O-oh yes,” Olivia stammers, “I was just telling Robin that you were the real star tonight, heh-heh” she continues with a nervous giggle.

“Nonsense! We all shared the spotlight up there,” Dorothea says, pulling Olivia into a side hug, leaning into her as she does. “Besides, you were the real workhorse behind the show. We’d have never gotten so true to a Plegian style without your knowledge.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell her. Everyone on that stage was incredible,” Robin continues Dorothea’s praise, earning a bigger smile from her and a deeper blush from Olivia.

“Well, ah, you are both too kind… and, uh,” Olivia’s shyness is clearly taking hold as she stammers in response to the flattery. “Oh look! There’s Robin! Err, not you, Robin, other… Robin,” she points to Robin's female counterpart, who has just joined the backstage crowd. “I’m going to go say hi!” She excuses herself before her embarrassment becomes any more apparent.

Robin watches as Olivia walks away, but his gaze quickly returns to Dorothea. She, too, turned to look as Olivia made her exit. Though she only looks mere seconds longer than Robin did, the way her eyes drift downwards towards Olivia’s hips does not escape Robins notice. As she turns back to him, he offers a hand in greeting. Though Dorothea has now been a part of the Order for a few months, Robin has only seen her in passing, never having a previous opportunity to speak to her.

“I don’t believe we’ve ever been officially introduced,” he tells her, “As you might’ve surmised, I’m Robin.” Dorothea eagerly takes his hand in a firm shake, her face beaming in delight.

“Of course! I’m Dorothea, but I think you know that already. Pleasure to meet you!” Her excitement is infectious, and Robin quickly finds himself smiling along with her.

“The pleasure is mine,” he offers in return.

“So, I understand I have you to thank for tonight's festivities,” she says.

“Oh, I can barely take credit for this,” Robin scratches at the back of his head. “This was the work of so many heroes, so much so that I’m not sure even I know the full extent of who’s involved.”

“Oh, take my thanks anyway. It was your idea, was it not?” Dorothea raises a finger to her chin, an inquisitive look on her face.

“Perhaps, but all I can claim to have done is put on an outfit,” he motions to his clothing, “and partake in some festivities.”

“Hm, I do love these outfits.” She places a finger on the sheer fabric upon Robin’s chest. “The cloth is so soft, so light, it feels freeing,” her finger slowly trails downward. “Not to mention how easy they are to slip into...” her eyelids drop, ever so slightly, “... and out of.”

Had Robin been the man he’d been some years ago when he was first summoned, he likely would’ve been reduced to a blushing mess, rivalling Olivia. Or, perhaps, he’d have even been oblivious to Dorothea’s flirtation. But that was the Robin of the past. His time amongst many heroes in Askr has led to many encounters similar to this. Though his face does begin to blush, he is able to keep his cool.

“Slipping out of, huh?” He replies, reaching up to take her hand in his own, thumbing at the fabric there. “Speaking from experience, I presume?"

“Perhaps,” Dorothea smiles coyly, “maybe I speak of all the times I wore this for rehearsal, getting used to how it feels. Or perhaps...“ She leans in, her voice dropping to a near whisper “...you’d like to hear more about the times I nearly tore it off of my fellow performers after a practice session?”

“Ah, so you’ve been getting all worked up seeing the others dance in these outfits?” Robin eyes the crowd, looking to see if anyone has noticed how close the two of them are standing together now. “These outfits do have a certain allure to them, don’t they?” She eyes him up and down, making no effort to hide her gaze. “I could see you in the audience as I sang,” Dorothea tells him. Perhaps it was not his imagination earlier. “Did you like what you saw? Were you undressing me in your mind's eye? Did you imagine peeling me out of these clothes piece by piece until I stood bare before you?” 

Her words floated into Robin’s ears, and though they were unexpectedly forward, Robin could find no lies amongst them.

“You’ve read me like a book,” Robin says, looking her in the eye. “Would you like to help turn fantasy into reality?”

“I think I would.” She steps back, but holds onto his hand as she gives it a tug. “Join me in my dressing room?”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Robin nearly stumbles as Dorothea quickly pulls him into her room, the momentum carrying him past her as she turns to close the door. As Dorothea flicks the lock shut, ensuring their privacy, she turns and places a hand on his chest. She guides him backwards with a gentle push, guiding him to a couch on the far side of the room. As he backs up into it, he allows himself to fall backwards onto the soft cushions. Properly seated, Dorothea wastes no time sliding into his lap, straddling his legs. He grabs her hips as she throws her arms over his shoulders, their lips finally meeting in a searing kiss. Though the journey here was short, it was long enough for the both of them to get further riled up. Now, they are free to release their passion on each other.

As their lips part and tongues intertwine, they begin to rock against one another. Dorothea’s hips drop onto Robin's lap, rubbing against his already erect member. He groans into her mouth as he humps upwards in response to the contact. Dorothea gasps as she feels him grind into her. She breaks the kiss, leaning back as she grabs at his jacket.

“Off,” she commands, as she slides off his lap onto the floor. Robins slips his jacket of his shoulders, pulling it off his arms as he watches Dorothea situate herself on her knees before him. She gets right to work on his boots, untying them as Robin races to keep up. As she tugs off his boots, he works on his belts, quickly undoing the buckles and the pants button beneath them. With his boots removed, Robin pushes off the couch just enough to allow Dorothea to pull his pants off.

Dorothea tosses the pants aside, her hands on the waistband of Robin's underwear before the pants have even hit the floor. With another quick pull, she frees Robin’s erect cock. It springs free of its confinement so quickly, it nearly smacks her in the face. With nearly all his clothing removed, Robin’s hands move to the hem of the mesh shirt, but Dorothea places a hand on his stomach, stopping him.

“Hmm, this can stay,” she says, tracing the outline of his abs through the shirt. “I like how it looks on you.” With one hand still on his stomach, her other hand grips his dick, slowly stroking up and down.

“Y’know, before tonight, I’d have figured your physique would’ve been… well that of a bookworm, but...” She taps at his stomach, “I’m impressed with  _ this.”  _ Robin silently thanks Fredericks training as Dorothea continues her ministrations. As much as he enjoys Dorothea’s hands on his cock, it doesn’t take long for him to want more. Lucky for him, she doesn’t disappoint.

Before Robin can even make a move, Dorothea escalates the situation herself. She places a kiss at the tip of Robin's penis, placing her hands at its base. Then, without breaking eye contact, she effortlessly throats Robin's entire length.

“Oh, fuck,  _ Dorothea, _ ” Robin gasps out as she begins to bob her head. He grabs handfuls of her hair as the blowjob continues. He can just barely feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat every time her lips touch the base of his length, yet Dorothea continues without so much as a gag. The velvety walls of her mouth feel tight around his member, serving to amplify the way her tongue massages his dick from underneath. Her lips continue to glide back and forth on him as the pleasurable pressure of a building orgasm quickly grows. His grip grows tighter, and his hips begin to thrust into her, ever so slightly. 

Dorothea hums as Robin begins to take command, the vibrations from her throat heightening the experience. Robin's thrusts continue to grow in speed, becoming more erratic as his peak draws ever closer.

“Fuck, Dorothea, I’m close,” He gasps. Dorothea quickens her pace, enjoying the sound of Robin’s moans. Finally, the tide of pleasure washes over Robin, he thrusts up one last time, bottoming out in her mouth as he spills his seed down his throat. Dorothea, happy to receive, swallows his load, holding her head against his groin until he feels the last twitches of his cock dissipate. Dorothea pulls off of his dick with an audible pop, a single strand of spit still connecting them until she wipes it away.

“I’d ask if you liked that, but I think I know the answer already,” Dorothea says as she stands, a smirk on her face. 

“That was great, but I think I’m more excited for what comes next,” Robin replies, already growing hard again at the thought of it. “Speaking of which, you’re overdressed.”

“So it seems,” she says as she takes a few steps back. She reaches for the collar of her outfit, pulling it down tantalizingly slow. Just as the fabric reaches the apex of her breasts, she spins around, showing her now naked back. She casts a sultry look over her shoulder as she begins to sway her hips, putting on a whole new kind of show for her paramour. She continues her tease by bending over, pulling her outfit down inch by inch. Slowly, her ass is revealed, followed by her glistening pussy. Robin is treated to a clear view with Dorothea bent over, a sight he very much enjoys. Her hands slide all the way down her legs until her outfit is nearly removed. As she kicks the last of the tights off her feet, Robin stands and grabs her by the hips, pulling her back to the couch and onto his lap. Dorothea gasps at the sudden change in position, but happily settles into his lap as she feels his erection poke against her. She looks over her shoulder again, meeting his eyes as his hands settle on her hips.

“Already eager for more? No point in waiting I suppose,” she adjusts the way she is sitting, moving her calves under her thighs in preparation to ride him. Robin slides a hand down her rear before grabbing his own cock, lining himself up with her slit. He grunts as his tip brushes against her folds, and wastes no time in thrusting upwards into her tight cunt. As he begins fucking her in a steady rhythm, Dorothea begins to match his every thrust. His hips jerk up, hers sink down.

“Oh, Robin, you feel incredible,” Dorothea moans, not letting up on the speed of her bouncing. Robins moans mix with hers as his mind struggles to create thoughts beyond pure pleasure. Acting on instinct, one hand slides off her hip, and smacks Dorothea’s ass. Dorothea gasps at the sudden sting, but breaks back into a deep moan at a snappy thrust from Robin. As she rides him, Robin’s hands continue to roam. One hand is massaging where he just smacked her rear, while he guides his other hand around to Dorothea’s bouncing chest, taking hold of one of her breasts. He thumbs at a nipple, earning a hum from Dorothea. He escalates further by pinching the hardened nub, smacking her ass again as he does so. Dorothea sucks on her teeth at the two pronged assault, the sharp pain she feels immensely increasing the heat between her legs. 

“Harder,  _ please, _ ” she begs him, and he’s happy to oblige. He rams his hips upward, fast enough now that she no longer has time to meet him halfway. He gropes roughly at her breast as the hand on her ass snakes around to her front. He begins teasing her clit, relishing the way she shudders under his touch.

“Just, a little, more,” she says in between breaths. Robin feels her inner walls begin to contract around him, signaling her impending orgasm. He, too, is close as well, nearly cumming at the mere idea of being able to please the songstress. He manages to hold out just a few seconds longer, when suddenly Dorothea cries out. Her loudest moan yet spills into the room as she spasms atop his lap. Her back arches, her face turns toward the ceiling as she loses herself to bliss. Unable to hold out any longer, Robin pulls Dorothea as close as he can. He pulls her backwards, her back flush with his chest, while thrusting up one final time into her convulsing pussy. He cums deep inside her as she trembles through her aftershocks. His world is overtaken by white, his mind blank as he orgasms for the second time this night.

After a few long, long seconds, the tension in both their bodies relax. They both slump backwards, Robin against the couch, and Dorothea against Robin's chest. For a moment, they each enjoy the simple sounds of the other catching their breath. It isn’t until Dorothea moves to stand up that the silence is broken.

“That was…  _ Electrifying.”  _ She says, extending a hand to help him to his feet. Robin graciously accepts, finding himself whisked to his feet and into a deep kiss. The kiss continues for a moment as they again explore each other's mouths, but still breaks early, leaving Robin wanting. Dorothea pulls away, giggling, as Robin realizes he’s poking her stomach with his cock, which is already growing erect again.

“My, you have quite the amount of stamina for a bookworm,” she pulls him close, just as she did backstage earlier. “Would you like to take this to my bedroom and  _ really  _ show me how long you can last?” Robin grins at that, and presses his lips against her ear, replying in a whisper.

“Oh, you will  _ not _ be disappointed.” 

* * *

Robin awakens the next morning before he opens his eyes. Still drowsy, he is reluctant to open them, holding off for a moment as his brain slowly wakes up. He can feel he is lying in a bed, with an unfamiliar weight upon him. He is no stranger to waking up next to someone, but he can’t quite place who it is this morning in his barely-awake state. The body atop his is too soft to be Lucina. It’s definitely the body of a woman, so that means it’s not Corrin. At least, not the one he regularly shares a bed with. Perhaps Ishtar then, he thinks. 

Finally, he deigns it time to open his eyes. He quickly adjusts to the dimly lit room, the only light being that of the sun's rays coming through the window. He looks down at last night's partner to see brown hair. Suddenly, last night's memories come rushing back, from the Plegian performance, to the many hours spent in Dorothea’s bed. He smiles as he reminisces at all the ways they had fucked last night. Not wanting to wake his new partner, he stays cozy under the covers (and her) as he relaxes, listening to the sounds of mid-morning songbirds outside the window.

It isn’t long before Dorothea stirs. She awakens with a stretch, almost feline in nature, accompanied by a long yawn. As her eyes open, she casts a glance at Robin, a smile forming on her face when she sees he, too, is awake.

“Hey,” she says, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“Hey yourself,” Robin gives her a gentle squeeze with the arm he has wrapped around her. “Have fun last night?” he asks her.

“Oh, I think the answer to that is  _ very  _ clear,” she replies, eyes sparkling as she stares at him. “In fact, I think I’m in the mood to show a little more…  _ gratitude  _ for masterminding last night's festival.” Robin pulls her in for a quick kiss before replying. 

“I don’t have anywhere to be until the afternoon. I suppose I can be your guest for the morning.” Robin can already feel a heat rising in his groin as his blood flows south.

“Only for the morning?” Dorothea pouts teasingly. “What’s a girl supposed to do with herself after that?”

“Well, if I haven’t managed to completely wear you out by then, then there  _ is  _ someone else you could spare some thanks for.” Robin smirks at her. “After all, my female counterpart is just as much responsible for last nights event as I was.”

Dorothea’s eyebrows raise at the suggestion, then quickly fall as her expression turns sultry. “Now  _ that’s  _ an idea.”

Robin watches as her eyes twinkle at the idea, her mind surely racing at the possibilities. But it is, after all, an idea for later. For this morning? They have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't get this out before the Plegia banner ended, but I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Follow my twitter @7_27_1978 for writing updates!


End file.
